The Heroes, Lucy and Natsu
by AdelXTia
Summary: Lucy and Natsu find themselves in the Fable land of Albion. Were ever these two go, adventure is not far behind. They are called by the queen, and they discover there has not been a Guild for hundreds of years. And if you read Plz review! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroes, Lucy and Natsu**

**Chapter NO:I**

Written 5/1/13

**Written by: Adel from AdelxTia**

**A/n:** This is a story crossover of Fairy Tail the anime and Fable the game. Adel (me) made this for fun! This story follows the Fairy Tail characters, Lucy and Natsu. They find themselves in the land of Albion in a time after the events of Fable III. This story takes place after the heroine of the land becomes queen.

* * *

"NATSU! Get out of my bed!" Lucy yelled.

"But-" Natsu said before Lucy cut him off.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Natsu, because when she looked out the window of her room, everything was different.

"Why would I know, I've been sleeping" Natsu argued.

So Natsu and Lucy walked out the door to see where they were. When they looked out the door, they saw a river and a lot of smoke in the air (from the direction of Bowerstone industries). They walked out and started heading towards the centre of this strange, unknown town. They saw a Tailor, Weapon Smith, a Tavern and a Pawnbroker were they could buy or sell their goods.

"Where are we?" Natsu and Lucy said together.

"You're in 'Albion' and this is 'Bowerstone.'" someone from the streets informed.

"Where's the closest guild" Lucy asked.

"Guild? Its been awhile since there WAS a guild, there hasn't been a guild since 'Jack of Blades'" the same guy said, "The guild is in ruins now, it was where our queen once had an ancestor which came from the guild and became a hero." He went on.

"Your saying there's no guild?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"Then where do Wizards meet up hone their skills?" Lucy questioned, "Are there even any magic shops?" Lucy continued.

"Um… There is magic in this world, but I don't know much about shops for magic, you should ask the queen, she has magic" He answered.

"Thanks for the help, is it this way?" Lucy and Natsu asked, pointing in the direction of Bowerstone Castle.

"Yes" He replied.

"Thanks a lot!" Lucy thanked as her and Natsu ran towards the castle.

Natsu and Lucy ran to the castle. Once they got there, they were amazed with the view.

"Hi!" A woman said with a blue dress with golden patterns.

"Hi where's the queen?" Natsu and Lucy asked.

"You're looking at her," the woman who is the queen notified.

"Really… well I'm Lucy and that's Natsu. We're looking for magic because we… we are wizards from another place, and we want to get back home, but we don't even know where we are," Lucy informed with a breath.

"Wizards?" The queen thought to herself. "They must be the answer to my wish from the music box."

The queen took them into the castle map room, and showed them the globe. "You're in the land of Albion, and this here is Bowerstone" The queen said, as she pointed on the globe.

"In time I'll show you the magic in this land, however, magic has not flowed within a person, since the times of old, and the distruction of the guild." The hero/queen said, "I come from a long line of heroes, so being a hero is part of my DNA" she added. "But I myself, don't flow with magic, I use these gauntlets, which channel various powers, and elements." The queen continued.

"Cool." Natsu said, looking inquisitively at the queens gauntlets.

"So are there any evil monsters that roam around or anything?" Lucy asked scratching the back of her neck.

"Well there are werewolves, Hobbs, bandits and hollow men. There are also many beasts such as wolves that still roam, yet many of them I've killed," The queen/hero said with a smile, "Don't worry about them, your wizards, they shouldn't be a problem for you two. Can I see your powers, maybe you can help me?" She asked.

"SURE!" Lucy and Natsu roared.

"I'm a fire Dragon Slayer wizard and Lucy's a celestial wizard which summons creatures" Natsu told. "What is it that you need?"

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of 'The Heroes, Lucy and Natsu'.**

* * *

A/n: I know this isn't good but I made it for Fun Plz R&R if you like it! If I get enough views and one Review, I'll upload another chapter.

As always, we do not own these characters, or places.

-Written by Adel and Edited by 'The Legendary Jamus'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: No II**

**Written: 10/02/13 and 16/02/12**

**By: Adel**

**A/n: Now sorry for the wait I was waiting for at least one review and I got one. Thank you 'Kodochi Kurokami' for being that one reviewer who loved my story I applaud you. And the same rule applies I will only put another chapter if someone reviews. Sorry it took so long to upload it but I had a writer's block.**

* * *

Recap: Natsu and Lucy have found themselves in the land of Albion and met the queen who is just about to give them a quest.

"OK Lucy and Natsu can you please show me your powers"

"Ready Natsu" Lucy said.

"YUP!"

Lucy got her keys and chanted, "Open the gate of the twins, Gemini." A bright light appeared around Lucy and the Gemini Twins came into sight.

"Wow Lucy your magic is very unique" The Queen said amazed.

"Just wait, you'll be soooo amazed when you see my magic" Natsu admired himself. "Talons of the fire dragon!" Natsu enchanted.

"WOW!" She said, "Ok now your quest is a very important quest, But before I tell you the quest please call me 'Delex'" Delex (A/n: Random Name) said. "Because as you see I'm getting old so I need to find a heir to rule over Albion but no-one is capable to be king or queen cause they don't have powers like me-" Delex said before Natsu said,

"Are you OLD you look young"

"Oh, Thank you so much anyway and I need wizards to re build the Guild" Delex finished what she was saying.

"Us?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep. You are wizards so you'll be the best teachers" Delex said.

Lucy and Natsu were now going to re-build the guild.

"But first I need you to clean, re build and paint the actual guild then the people" Delex the queen told.

"Yes Sir!" They yelled in unison.

"Before you leave, the house you woke up in is your house so you can live there"

"Really… Thank you so much. But one thing?" Lucy said.

"What?" Delex asked.

"There's only one bed!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh… I thought that you and Natsu were a couple." Delex replied.

"WHHAAT" Lucy said with a faint blush.

"Anyway you can buy another bed" Delex said then she pulled out a pouch money and said, "Here's half of the money, when you finish I'll give you the rest. And here's the map where the old guild was, you can chose another position for the Guild." Delex said.

"Thanks Del" Natsu said.

Lucy and Natsu walked out the palace and to their house to go and get ready for bed because it was getting late. Tomorrow Lucy and Natsu were going to find where the old guild was and see what they can do with it. Lucy went to sleep on the bed sand Natsu went to sleep on the floor.

~In the Middle of the Night~

Lucy woke up and saw Natsu sleeping. Lucy realised it was pretty cold and Natsu didn't have a blanket so she got up and found an extra blanket. She unfolded the blanket and placed it on Natsu. As Lucy went back to bed she heard Natsu whisper '_Lucy *Snore* Thank you'_ Lucy smiled, blushed then went back to sleep.

~In the morning~

"MEOW!"

"What was that?" Lucy complained.

"Look…" Natsu said pointing at a blue cat.

"Its just a cat" Lucy said.

"No it's-I-t-'s HAPPY!" Natsu said then the cat smiled and jumped.

"Meow- MEOW" The cat said.

"Happy can talk but why can't this cat which is supposedly Happy" Lucy yelled.

"Lets give it fish"

"Most cats like fish," Lucy pointed out.

"ok how bout. Happy stand up if your Happy" Natsu asked.

The cat stood up and smiled.

"SEE" Natsu yelled like a little boy.

"Happy… Why'd you wake me UP!" Lucy screamed.

The cat sat down and pouted. Then it jumped up and it looked like it was trying to say sorry. Then Happy (The cat) pulled out it's claws and scrapped on the veranda ' it's me Happy I've been transported here with you and I can't fly, talk but I can write.'

"Happy." Natsu said then hugged the cat.

"Sorry Happy for yelling at you" Lucy apologised.

"Anyway, Natsu we got to go and fix the guild remember" Lucy added.

"Luce - can we PLEASE go and eat first im starving"

"Ok after we have breakfast we can find where the guild is and see what we can do"

"Yes Mam!" Natsu yelled in harmony.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry its short so if you like my story plz Review and if no-one reviews chapter 3 will not be. And if like can u give me idea's for next chapter.**

**And as always have a great DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sowwy that its really short and has very bad grammar but ive been busy so here you go if u have ideas I MAY make a chp 4 but I don't know if I can.

* * *

and

**Chapter 3:**

"Natsu, why are we following you?" Lucy yelled, "You can't even read a map."

"I can read a map!" Natsu yelled.

"Meow" Happy said.

"Shh, it's not between you!" Lucy hissed at Happy.

Lucy stole the map from Natsu and started moving, she looked at Natsu and said, "Are you just gonna stand there?"

When Natsu heard that he started running towards her, then Lucy started running to the guild with Natsu.

~At the Ruins of the Guild~

"NATSU! Look, the ruins has been flooded, a lot" Lucy said looking at the little ruin, which has been flooded.

They started chatting about the plan.

"NO, PUT THAT THERE, NOT THERE" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"But that'll-" Natsu was saying until, Lucy glared at him and said, "JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

"AYE, sir!" Natsu said in fear.

~A week later~

"Ok, now put that there" Lucy instructed, to put 'Balverine Tails' the new Guilds name up.

The guild was located underneath 'Sunset House'.

To get into the guildhall you have to wait for sunset house to be visible and walk into it, and go into the basement, to get there. The inside of the guild looked like Fairy Tail's. (Not bothered to describe it.)

Lucy and Natsu were pleased with their final product. They called the queen over to see their creation.

The queen's face was speechless "MAGNIFICANT!" She exclaimed, she gave them many rewards.

* * *

A/n: Very sorry again! :(

And as always,

HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D


End file.
